Suffer
by Zephyn
Summary: You are known as the Signless, and you will suffer.


**cover art is by scafrenlegana on deviantART!**

**Everyone ready for some piping hot angst? :D**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Suffer<strong>

You are only a little grub, squeaking and pushing your way through the small area that was your world. Your body is bright red, a color that stands out greatly among the other grubs, who have colors like green and yellow. You see a few that have reddish colors, but none of them come close to the color that you have been born with.

You scuttle around the cave, looking for whatever you could find, something to eat maybe. Even though you hatched mere moments ago, you are so hungry you could eat a hoofbeast…whatever that is. You continue along your way, until all of a sudden you are scooped up into someone's arms. In time, you would know that this person was a troll, and that this particular troll would become one of the three most precious people in your life.

The troll holds you in her arms, looking at you curiously with jade green eyes. There was a strange emotion in her eyes - you couldn't recognize it, you were only a grub after all - but sooner or later you would realize that the emotion was pity. Empathy. With a slight hint of mercy. You wiggle in her arms, you want to be put back on the ground, but she has a tight grip on you. Still, you do not give up.

"Stubborn little thing, aren't you?" the troll says. You have no idea what kind of noises those were. She makes some more noises before she nods, and before you know it, she takes you away from your broodmates, and your little world gets a whole lot bigger.

You are only a little grub, and you have been rescued.

You are six sweeps old, and you hardly ever leave your mother's side. Occasionally you travel to the cities with her, but most of the time the both of you stay away from civilization, stay away from others - your mother tells you that it is for your own good. You don't understand, but you don't press on the matter.

You dream when you sleep. Sometimes the dreams are brutal, sometimes they are…benevolent. Sometimes you have dreams where you are running around with other trolls your age, playing together like good friends. You ask your mother about other trolls, but when you bring up your dreams she gets quiet and doesn't answer.

You are out one day exploring, and you meet a girl with long matted hair and blood that is around your mother's color. She is your age, and she would become one of the three most precious people in your life. Of course, you didn't know this yet. You convince your mother to let her tag along, as she has no where else to go.

You are six sweeps old, and you have made a new friend.

You are ten sweeps old, and you are in the city. It wouldn't be that bad, you can handle yourself. By this point you know of your status as a mutant, you knew not to get hurt in anyway (can't risk someone seeing your blood, can't risk getting culled), but you are still so confused. You do not understand why some trolls are at the top and some trolls are at the bottom. It doesn't seem fair to you.

You still dream, and the dreams have gotten more vivid over the sweeps. You dream of a wonderful world, filled with trolls that are so much happier than the ones that you see everyday. Their eyes are so hollow, so dead - it makes you miserable.

You have spoken to other lowbloods, and they all agree with you. They all want change, but they're too afraid to do anything about it. They tell you over and over "that's just the way it is", just like your mother does. It isn't right.

You are ten sweeps old, and you want to make a change.

You are twelve sweeps old, and you making a name for yourself. Wherever you went - that is, you, your mother, and the girl that you met all those sweeps ago - , trolls would speak about you in hushed tones, praying that the highbloods didn't hear them. They spoke of what you wanted to do, and while they all agreed, some of them called you an idiot for wanting to do such things.

One of those trolls would go on to become one of the three most precious people in your life. After nearly an hour of arguing, you were able to convince him to abandon his duties and join you in your efforts. He is a psionic, and surely he understands why you want to do what you want to do. Though he calls you a fool for trying, you know that he has placed his trust in you. You will show him one day. One day, he will know what true freedom is.

You are twelve sweeps old, and you are getting stronger.

You are known as the Signless, and you refuse to suffer.

No longer would you live like this. So much hiding, so much waiting…it was a never-ending cycle that wasn't making anything better. You are thirteen sweeps old, and with each and every sermon you give, more trolls begin to commit to your effort. Your mother, your psionic friend, and the girl you met all those sweeps ago, they all do their part.

You can tell that your psionic friend is beginning to reconsider - he was beginning to believe that the world you spoke of was possible. You would make the world of your dreams real.

Over the sweeps, you came to realize that you were in love with the girl that you met all those sweeps ago. She became your matesprit, and you loved her so.

You were doing well with your efforts, but there were so many things that stood in your way. The highbloods were always coming after you, hunting you down, but you always managed to escape just in time.

But all good things must come to an end.

You are known as the Signless, and you will suffer.

You are known as the Signless, and you are dying.

You're dying, and you know it, and it is so horrible, and you just want it to be over. You cannot imagine what sort of emotions are going through the minds of all of the other trolls watching, of your psionic friend, of your matesprit, of your mother. Your pain is nothing compared to the emotion that they surely feel. Your eyes are closed mere moments before the final blow is dealt.

What had you done wrong? Why were they able to capture you so easily? Why did you let yourself be captured so easily? You could have gotten away. You could have done it.

There is a sharp pain in your lower abdomen, and then, there is nothing. You cannot hear anything, you cannot see anything, there is…nothing. You do not know what sort of fates will await those who stayed by your side, and you are not able to even begin to imagine, because, as said before, you are nothing.

You are dead.

You were known as the Signless, and you were born to suffer.


End file.
